


16 weeks

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: 16 weeks of school. That means Patton has 16 weeks to woo the bespectacled man of his dreams and make it through the semester with his sanity in tact. The County Fair is sooner than Patton would like but it's a start and he's determined to get him to understand it's a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may not actually update this, it's something random I wanted to try so don't get your hopes up. We'll see what happens.

08/27  
1:20 am

Patton lays on his bed on his phone, aimlessly scrolling through his social media. He's tired and the blossoming headache that sits behind his eyes is a testament to the lack of sleep he's been getting. But he can't seem to care much. Had it been anyone else he would have insisted they go to sleep, and it isn't for lack of trying that he's still awake. 

A thought has been rolling over his mind all day and the nagging notion that school is starting again tomorrow seems to only add to his worries. 

He's a grown adult, he shouldn't be having nagging thoughts. He's supposed to be the cheerful one. He has a thousand things to do tomorrow and getting up at 6am is the most urgent one. 

Still..... He can't seem to fall asleep. The headache won't pass and no matter how tired he is, he just can't think. 

Patton is alone. Yes he lives with his roommates sure, and yes he's in a dorm with three other sleeping people who care about him but he just feels so alone regardless and curling on his side, Patton sighs heavily and sets his phone down. 

Maybe this semester will be better for Patton. 

Maybe this time he'll be able to talk to him.... someone with big intelligent grey eyes and a vocabulary the size of a valley. 

Someone with nice broad shoulders and glasses. 

Someone who never laughs at his jokes openly but never ever forgets that he's told them.

Maybe this time Patton will be brave enough to ask Logan Crofters, the man he knows he's sharing at leat two classes with and who is asleep down the hall in another room right at this very moment, out on a date and he'll actually agree. 

Patton groans and rolls into his pillow, screaming silentlyninto it in frustration. 

Patton is alone because the person he likes is a clueless nerd and Patton is 26 and has anxiety even if he tells his anxious friend Virgil that he doesn't and it's absolutely impossibly hard to ask Logan Crofters out. 

He had all summer to plan it while they were away from college, all summer to plot and and he messed it all up and chickened out every single time the moment arrived as they all moved back in together. 

He feels stupid and tired. He had more opportunities..... but the county fair was next week and if he couldn't find a way to make their going together a date then he probably never would. 

Before Patton could muster enough energy to cry again, he finds himself drifting to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------- 

08/27 

4:22 pm

Patton is exhausted. 

He leans against the wall of the hallway as he sits against the cool linoleum. It's a nice reprieve to the heat he'd been plagued by almost all day. The temperatures were adding to the headache that had sat unrelenting behind his eyes since he woke up. 

He didn't technically have to sit here and wait on the cool floors but waiting in the car was a thousand times worse as the A.C. was thoroughly trashed and Patton as the struggling college student that he was, had not the time not the money to see about it's repair. 

Patton is tempted to stop resisting the urge and lay down on the tiles and make floor angels until his headache passes. 

Classes so far seem to be ok for him but that's technically how it always goes isn't it? Easiest day is the first and then it's all downhill from there. 

He fidgets with his phone for a while and boredom eats at him so he stands and makes his way down the hall to check the production call board for the semester's plays.

He skims the names he recognizes and lands on the ones he already knows. "Virgil Blackmoore, Lighting Technition." he smiles, proud of his quiet emo friend, and roommate to the man of Patton's dreams. Of course Virgil followed up on his design and tech emphasis choice. 

He continues to skim and finds his own name properly placed in the Costuming Crewhead slot and smiled to himself. He's made the costumes before but he's never been an assistant manager. This'll be an ineresting change, but not an unwelcomed one.

He skims past the other crew names, seeing Kai on sound tech and Elliott assisting Virgil on lights. They'd definitely make a good team. 

He knew his other roommate Roman Prince and his friends Thomas and Remy wouldn't be on the list yet because acting calls were tomorrow night and they wouldn't be decided on finalized casting until Friday. However Patton knows Roman is extremely likely to be called in for casting as he was always called so he isn't worried. 

Finally though, his hand hesitates on the name he is most keen in finding other than his own.

"Logan Crofters, Assistant Director." 

Patton pauses, hearing the words voiced before he can say them and he looks up to see the man of the hour standing behind him and reading over his shoulder. 

"Logan!" Patton turns to face the taller man and Logan adjusts his glasses.

"Salutations Patton." He replies easily. "I would have greeted you this morning but it appears that we do not share the same early class walk we shared previously.

"Oh it's no trouble, kiddo, I've got earlier classes. It's good to see you." he smiles and Logan nods. 

"Understandable. I see you have been gifted the role of crewhead. Does this please you?" Patton looks at him a minute longer and inwardly groans. Why is he so pretty. It's awfully distracting. "Patton?"

He snaps back to reality. "Hmm? Oh, am I pleased you said? Yeah, I'm excited to have this position!" 

"You are aware we are working on Alice in Wonderland, I presume. It will be.... exciting to say the least." Logan turns his head to look back at the sheets on the callboard. 

Patton nods. "Yes, your roommate is going to be on lighting this time." 

"Virgil does prefer it." Logan turns back. "I must get back to my Directing class. Please say hello to Roman for me when next you see him." 

"Can do, kiddo!" 

"Patton, we've talked about this, I am still and forever shall be older than you." 

Patton blushes lightly but his smile feels bright against his cheeks. "I know! Oh um, hey, before you go...." now more than ever he needs to ask. "Are you taking script analysis this semester? Or intro to modern drama?" 

Logan adjusts his glasses again. He always looks so refined and smartly dressed, his tie flat and perfect against his buttondowns. How he wasn't roasting in those, Patton would never know. "I am taking modern drama." He replies. "With Professor Martin, and I am taking script analysis with Dr. Virian. I have been told she is extremely efficient in her time management." 

"Me too!" Patton claps excitedly. "I know those classes are tomorrow; we should sit together!" 

"I am willing to carpool if you so wish me to pick you up." Logan offers and Patton leaps at the opportunity. 

"I'd love to carpool with you, Logan!" Patton hopes he doesn't sound as desperate as he feels, but Logan merely cracks a soft smile. "Excellent. I shall arrive at your apartment at 6:30 sharp." 

Patton watches him leave and he trails after him. "Patton, I am going to be late if I do not leave." 

"Ah! Sorry I just..... I was wondering if you'd come to the county fair with me Friday evening." Patton's heart thunders in his chest but he looks hopeful. 

Logan takes a moment to consider it. "Are Roman and Virgil coming? I know they are recently what you would call.... an 'item'." He makes air quotations with one hand as his other holds the wheeled suitcase he uses to carry his laptop and many many school books. 

"Yeah, they love the fair!" Patton watches him make a slight frown but he masks it quickly. 

"Alright." He says. "I would like that, yes. Just know I will be highly dissatisfied if Roman tries to con me into playing one of those frivolous carnival games they have there." 

"Oh thank you Logan!" Patton hugs him around the middle and the other, tense and rigid from always looking prim, eases into the hug and pats him.

"Alright." He pulls from his arms and starts to leave again and hesitates on his own as if wrestling for a moment with conflicting thoughts. "I will see you in class tomorrow Patton."

"See you, Logan~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:added the missing part of the first half because somehow it didn't post when it was supposed to.

08/28  
6:32 am

Logan is two minutes late when he pulls up to Patton's dorm, to which he apologizes and Patton laughs. He'd taken those extra minutes to pick out a skirt to go with the unicorn top he loves so much so he doesn't care.

Logan eyes him up and down and gives him a light compliment. "As incredibly impossible as a sentient ice cream unicorn is, your shirt is adorable."

Patton grins from ear to ear. It's one of his favourite shirts and he thanks Logan and shoulders his bag. It's so heavy and he really needs to get a rolling backpack or suitcase like Logan uses or his back is going to kill him like it did last semester.

Virgil is with Logan, carpooling with him and he looks an absolute mess as he holds his coffee and looks exhausted beyond the dark eyeshadow. It's not even late into the semester but Virgil has never been a morning person.

"Hey Pat." Virgil sends his way and Patton gives him a large smile.

"Hi kiddo! Roman will be down in a few minutes if ya wanna see him~"

Virgil eagerly nods and disappears behind Patton to climb the stairs and meet the actor before he can make it out if the dorm.

Patton turns to Logan and beams. "So! Drafting. Excited?"

"Not particularly." Logan laments and Patton chuckles. "You must remember Patton that I do not draw straight lines well even with a ruler."

Patton nods. He's put the class off for several semesters because he dreads it so much. Patton knows he's more linear than creative and that he has trouble writing papers that weren't research-based. "Don't you worry Logan, I'll make sure to help ya."

"Your enthusiasm is much appreciated." Logan replies and his voice does that thing where it gets softer and trails off a little. For a moment their gazes linger and Patton isn't sure how long has passed. Has he been looking at him too long? He shies his gaze away.

"I call shotgun!" They look up to see the Prince himself. Roman Prince always looks so dashing and somehow he pulls off the pink shorts and crop top fairly well.

It's a strange compliment to what Patton's wearing and they both grin. Roman holds his hands on his hips.

"No you do not." Logan replies. "I will not have you side seat driving again, Patton sits up front with me." Logan decides and that is that.

"Excited?" Virgil asks as the four of them head to Logan's car. "For auditions tonight?"

"Fucking yes!" Roman slides into the back seat with Virgil and they talk. Patton chats lightly but he slides his gaze, watching Logan drive.

The other is always so focused. He loves how safe Logan is. He's dressed smartly again with a sleek jacket over his black button down and green tie. He never speeds, and he drives with one hand over the top of the wheel and the other braced lightly on the side, tapping quietly to the BTS music Roman's blasting on his phone.

They park in the parking garage and the four separate I'm opposite directions, Logan and Patton heading to class as Roman escorts Virgil to his first dreaded math class.

Outside of the classroom Logan looks at Patton and says, "as we have the same classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, will you join me for lunch?"

"Ah...." Patton blushes. "I don't have money to pay for the food at-"

"Nonsense Patton, you know I do not particularly condone the fast foods in the food court. I have brought food just as you have." He wacmves a hand. "We can eat together at the book store."

Patton nods, his heart besting fast as he sees Logan crack a soft smile. "Sure Logan~" he says and knows his voice is soft.  
\-----------------------------------------

08/28  
8:10 am

There's nothing Patton loves more than the smell of the costume shop. It smells like fabric, hot glue and dust and though he sneezes it's his favourite place to be.

He spends most of his time here when he's not in class and when he learned the shop was open he rushed there right after their drafting class with Logan in tow.

Logan spoke with the head of the costume shop as Patton reveled in the smell of fabrics and busied himself with familiarizing his brain to the new fabrics and lists of Alice in Wonderland costume designs that lined the wall.

He could see the rows and does of sewing machine tables but noticed all of the tables were empty of machines and wondered if they were in the shop.

He wasn't technically assigned yet, knowing he'd be working the process the moment casting was called and he'd be needed for fittings and scheduling the classes required to participate backstage.

He's giddy and looks to Logan, who caught his eye. Had he been watching Patton...? "Excited for this." He says and Logan nods, but pstton also winces, a little terrified. Costumes arrive earliest and leave latest. "Not looking forward to staying till 11:30."

"The burdens of being a costume crewhead." Logan says. "First to arrive and last to leave. Will you be ok?"

Patton nods. "I can do this. I need it to graduate anyways."

The rest of the day was filled with them sharing classes and sitting all too close to the front row. Logan sure likes to sit close but that could be because of his glasses. Patton doesn't mind. He hopes he can be partners with him for the plethora of upcoming presentations and group projects.

Lunch is very pleasant for the two of them and Patton hopes to make a habit of it. He likes watching Logan eat which is strange but he doesn't care.

He grows very tired by the end of the day. Maybe it's allergies, he's not sure. All he knows is that he doesn't want to stay for the theatre meeting.

He and Logan join with Virgil and Roman and they all sit and wait. Patton's headache won't go away and by the time they leave he sits in the passenger seat and dozes lightly.

In the back seat Roman and Virgil are making out and Logan quietly drives and doesn't even make mention of it. Patton keeps his eyes mostly closed and feigns proper sleep, watching Logan chew on his thumb nail as he drives.

He shoots a glance over at him a few times them they're at red lights but otherwise he keeps to himself.

Patton doesn't feel very good. He wants to be home already and when he takes his heavy backpack out of the car and they all trail up the steps he's the last one into the dorm. Logan and Virgil head to their room next door and Logan gives Patton a soft goodnight.

Patton smiles. If he didn't have a headache he would have said more but that was as much as he could muster.


End file.
